


Sweeten Up That Verse

by dharmaavocado



Series: Hounds of Love [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, the usual torrent company suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/pseuds/dharmaavocado
Summary: Was he confident it wasn’t some unfortunate mammal that happened to crawl on his face where it suddenly and unexpectedly expired?“Nothing died on my face,” Rex said, exasperated.  “But since you all hate it so much I’ll shave.”“I quite like it,” Obi-Wan said from where he was leaning against the wall, hip cocked, as he looked on in unabashed fondness.  Obi-Wan found and held his gaze.  “Hello there.”In which we have an interlude.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Hounds of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281179
Comments: 42
Kudos: 560





	Sweeten Up That Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Tullycraft song _The Punks are Writing Love Songs_.
> 
> Big thanks to bluemaskedkarma for giving this a read through and putting up with my neurosis and only laughed a little at the notes I left for myself.

_The Resilient_ was mercifully dry, and Rex gratefully shucked his helmet, dragging a hand through the scruff of his hair. The algae even managed to worm its way up there, and he scratched it once before forcing himself to stop; Kix had been on them about irritating their scalps. With any luck the spores would finally wash out in the shower and he wouldn’t have to deal with it again.

Torrent had spent the last month deployed on a swamp moon, hip deep in stagnant water and being eaten alive by the local insect population. The humidity had been stifling to the point where even Echo had joined in joking about needing to grow gills. It meant that nothing, from their armor to their undersuits to even their munitions, ever dried. _The Resilient_ , stale, recycled air and all, was practically heaven.

“Welcome back,” Cody said, eyebrows raised as he took in Torrent’s sorry state as the men dragged themselves off the LAAT/is. “What’s that on your face?”

“A beard,” Rex answered.

“Are you sure none of the local fauna—”

“Died on my face? I’m fairly confident it’s just a beard.”

Cody didn’t seem convinced. “And the smell?”

“The algae.” He scratched at the bits in his beard. “Damned stuff got everywhere.”

It clogged everything, even their blasters and heavy artillery, and played havoc with the armor joints, an unforeseen weakness that could be exploited. He’d sent a report to Efemena in the hopes she would make sure it was seen by the engineering team. He hadn’t received a reply yet, but that wasn’t unusual given the unpredictability of the long range communication system.

“You were very empathic about that in your reports,” Cody said, amused; Rex may have resorted to less than politic language. It had been a bastard of a deployment, after all.

Cody’s gaze focused over Rex’s shoulder, which meant Skywalker and Tano had stumbled their way onto the flight deck. Sure enough, he turned to find them heading over, shedding flakes of dried algae in their wake. Skywalker’s hair was a fright and Tano had given up trying to scrap her montrails clean after the first week. The algae was caked on so thick Rex could barely make out the distinctive stripes.

“Please tell me we get some water rations for our showers,” Tano said miserably.

“I think an exception can be made just this once,” Cody said. “You have thirty minutes.”

“What’s the catch?” Skywalker asked. His suspicion wasn’t completely unfounded given that in the past Torrent received ten minutes and even then only on occasion; mostly they were confined to sonics.

“That’s no catch. I just want to be rid of the smell.” With an abrupt turn, Cody set a brisk pace off the flight deck, forcing them to hurry after. “I’ve assigned Torrent to their usual berth. Rex, get your men settled and then go grab something to eat. You can take the rest of the shift off. I don’t want to see you until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Appreciated, sir,” Rex said, confused, “but we have the after action debriefing and the casualty report to review.”

“Oh, I think General Skywalker and Commander Tano can handle that, don’t you?”

Rex exchanged a look with Tano, who shrugged. Skywalker never shirked his duties but Rex was better suited to handling some of the more mundane details of Torrent Company.

“I feel like I should be included in this decision making,” Skywalker said.

“Is that your way of saying you cannot, in fact, handle it?” Cody asked, eyebrow raised in what could only be a calculated challenge.

Skywalker scowled. “That’s not what I'm saying.”

Skywalker held the title of general, but everyone knew that Cody outranked him, but then again with the exception of Gallia, Cody damn near outranked every commissioned Jedi in the GAR. Skywalker just resented it more than most, not least because in any disagreement Gallia backed Cody the majority of the time.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” Cody said.

Rex swallowed a sigh and glanced to Tano; it was her turn to defuse the situation.

“There’s no problem,” she said. “We’ll get showered and meet you at your office. Come on, Skyguy.” And with that she dragged Skywalker off towards the officer refreshers.

He and Cody continued on their way to the communal one. As a commissioned officer, Rex was granted privilege to the private refreshers, but he preferred to be among his men to make sure everyone was coping as well as could be expected in the aftermath of any action.

“You don’t need to antagonize him like that,” he said.

“I’m not antagonizing him,” Cody said, amused. “I’m holding him accountable to his position. Gallia lets him get away with too much shit. She’s got a soft spot for him.”

High General Gallia’s alleged soft spot involved several stern lectures, one of which Rex witnessed to his and Skywalker’s discomfort, and at least one rumored shouting match between her and Skywalker that lasted hours, if the brothers stationed at the temple could be believed. Rex had long learned not to involve himself in the interpersonal politics of Cody, Gallia, and Skywalker. It wasn’t worth the headache.

“Uh-huh. What do you want?” At Cody’s raised eyebrows, he said, “You’re giving me special treatment. Why?”

“Maybe that miserable excuse for a beard is making me feel sorry for you.” They paused at the fresher, and Cody knocked affectionate knuckles into Rex’s shoulder. “You deserve the down time. Enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Rex said, still wary.

“And never let it be said I don’t give a shit about your personal life,” Cody added, which was mildly alarming.

He tapped knuckles to Cody’s chest and let himself into the fresher. Torrent was already taking advantage of the water, and Rex dragged his armor off, placing it with the others for the droids to collect. It would be returned to his quarters once it had been scrubbed clean of all contaminants. The undersuit he dumped in the nearest laundry collector, and finally found the closest empty shower head, head tilted back as the warm water fell over him. God, it felt good to be clean.

“I take it we’re in the usual barracks,” Jesse said, leaning around Gauge.

Gauge, who was just about asleep on his feet, switched places with Rex without even an obligatory eye roll, which told Rex more about how exhausted he was then the half-closed eyes. He searched out Fennik, who nodded when Rex caught his gaze. That was Gauge taken care of.

“You are,” Rex confirmed, and it said a lot about the shit Torrent found themselves in that they had a usual place reserved for them aboard the flagship.

“I’ll make sure the sergeants get the men settled,” Jesse said. “I’ll start drafting the shift rotations. I should have that for you in the morning, and I’ll see to reserving the firing range, if you still want the men to get some time in.”

“It keeps them from getting too restless,” Rex said, impressed; Jesse had more than risen to the occasion as his second in command. “Don’t push yourself too hard. Make sure you rest. We’ll meet tomorrow afternoon.” He glanced around. “Where’s Kix?”

“Medical,” Jesse answer with a rueful smile; where else would Kix be? “I’ll go drag him away, sir. Don’t worry.”

“Good man. Use your time up first.”

Around him the shower heads started clicking off as the men reached the end of their thirty minutes. Some, in time honored tradition, huddled close with a favored brother to share the rest of his ration. There was also some begging and bribery, especially by the men who had taken the opportunity to refresh their hair color. According to them the dye never set correctly with sonics.

Rex, by dint of his command, was exempt from these negotiations, and so he took his time washing his hair and scrubbing away the algae. It felt good to be clean again. For all of the long necks had loved to lecture them about duty and honor during training, they never mentioned how a brother could just about weep from being so filthy.

“Need a touch up, sir?” Fives asked, holding up a razor. Echo, wrapped only in a towel and for all appearances completely asleep, wasn’t leaning against Fives for support so much as propped up as if Fives was his own personal load bearing wall.

Rex ran a hand over his hair. He kept it short for expediency’s sake, but he was considering letting it grow longer. Obi-Wan had expressed a certain admiration the few times Rex hadn’t immediately cut it.

“Gives me something to hold on to,” Obi-Wan had said, mild but for the wicked curl of his mouth. When Rex had flushed what he was sure an alarming shade of red, Obi-Wan had taken pity on him and added, “I’ll like whatever you decide to do.”

“Maybe later,” Rex said. He glanced over to Hardcase, who had been blatantly listening in. “You got an opinion over there?”

“No, sir,” Hardcase said with a shit eating grin that Rex was too tired to wipe off his face. “No opinion at all. But what about that thing on your face?”

“It’s called a beard.” In a fit of spite, he said, “I'm keeping it.”

“You can match your boyfriend,” Echo muttered, proving that while he was awake, he was exhausted enough to have lost whatever good sense filter usually kept him out of trouble.

“I’ll handle him,” Fives said with a wince when Rex turned a flat look on him.

“See that you do,” Rex said before enjoying the last few minutes of his shower.

When the water clicked off, he grabbed a towel and went to liberate a clean pair of blacks from the pile. Most of the men had finished showering, and Rex dressed and started herding them out to the mess.

“Come on, go get some hot food,” he said, prodding them along. “You can grab some rack time afterwards. Let’s go.”

“I feel calling it food is optimistic,” muttered Nail, a shiny who was still wet behind the ears.

“It’s better than field rations,” he said, which was arguable at best, but it got the kid moving. Rex wasn’t fond of playing nursemaid, but he’d do it if it meant the men under his command made it through another day.

“This goes for you, too, sir,” Fives said.

Rex realized he was among the few left. Even Jesse had gone, presumably to pry Kix out of medical. The last batch of shinies had been ushered out by Hardcase, who was impatiently waiting for them to get a move on.

“Yeah, all right,” he said because it wasn’t worth the argument to hold them up any longer.

“Good man,” Echo said in a passable imitation of his voice.

Rex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I can still bust you back to private.”

“You won’t,” Echo said with unearned confidence. “I'm your favorite.”

“Tano is my favorite,” Rex retorted, even though everyone knew Echo and Fives were his true favorites, the shinies he and Cody scooped up on Rishi, the last of their squad. “You’re not even on the list.”

“Am I on the list?” asked Fives, who was back to playing support column.

“No.”

“Pretty sure gingers are his favorite,” Hardcase said.

Rex sighed. “You get one more joke about the senator and then I’m handing out assignments for latrine duty.”

“Who said anything about the senator?” Hardcase said with eyes wide in faux surprise. “I was just commenting on your general, you know, predilections.”

“One more,” Rex said. “Better make sure it’s worth it.”

Before Hardcase could get more than a speculative gleam in his eye, they were joined by Jesse and Kix, who must have showered in the medical bay. Rex looked Kix over, but beyond the tired line of his shoulders he seemed well enough that Rex let some of his concern slip away. Kix held on too much, and Rex witnessed brothers breaking under less.

They were nearly at the mess when Rex was just about knocked on his ass from a droid ramming straight into his knees. Hardcase caught him before he went sprawling, and Rex found himself blinking dazedly down at—

“R4?” he said.

Was he expecting someone else? He wouldn’t dare to see other droids behind her back. Now if he would be so kind as to stop gawking and let her get a good scan of him, there was a good lad. He lost weight again. She thought their supply lines had been reinforced. Where was Cody? This was not acceptable and she had some words for—she rocked back. _What_ was that on his _face?_

“A beard,” Rex said, aware of the way his brothers were pointedly not laughing.

Was he confident it wasn’t some unfortunate mammal that happened to crawl on his face where it suddenly and unexpectedly expired?

“Nothing died on my face,” he said, exasperated. “But since you all hate it so much I’ll shave.”

“I quite like it,” Obi-Wan said from where he was leaning against the wall, hip cocked, as he looked on in unabashed fondness. Obi-Wan found and held his gaze. “Hello there.”

“Hello,” Rex said, feeling his ears turn a steady shade of red. He refused to look to where Hardcase was definitely grinning. “What are you doing here?”

“We were on our way back from some personal business,” Obi-Wan said, and R4 buzzed a snort, “and were able to hitch a ride for part of our journey.”

R4 nudged his leg. _She_ was the one who realized they could request transport onboard _The Resilient_ and arranged it. They were welcome, by the way.

“Thank you,” Rex said, and knocked his knuckles against her dome, smiling as she preened under the attention.

“Yes, what would we ever do without you?” Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes.

Not be enjoying a tryst, for one.

Hardcase snickered, and R4 pushed past Rex, although she took care not to tread on his toes.

Boys! Come closer and let her get a good scan. They looked terrible, even by organic standards. This would not do at all. They needed a good meal, and lucky for them she’d already had a word with the mess staff.

“Several words, if I remember correctly,” Obi-Wan said.

“I’m sure it was fine,” said Rex, although he made a mental note to send his apologies along later.

Come along, R4 directed, waiting as each brother rapped their knuckles against her dome as they went past, which she took as her due.

When the last of them had gone into the mess, R4 lingered just long enough to tartly inform them that she would arrange for food to be sent to Rex’s quarters later in the evening, and she fully expected them to show some consideration for her efforts and join her for breakfast in the morning. It would be most unpleasant for them if she was forced to search them out.

“Thank you for that mildly ominous threat,” Obi-Wan said.

He needn’t be so dramatic. There was nothing mild about her threats.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” Rex said quickly in the hopes of derailing the argument before it could begin.

That was very kind of him. She was quite glad to see Rex had not managed to get himself shot or blown up, but he still needed to sleep at some point tonight and she would know if he didn’t.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and Rex, feeling the flush spread to the back of his neck, said, “I will, uh, make sure to do that.”

Excellent. Now if they would excuse her, she needed to see to her boys.

“In case you were wondering,” Obi-Wan said, pushing away from the wall and stepping in close, “that was her being subtle.”

“I was afraid that was the case.” He reached up and clasped Obi-Wan’s shoulder, aware of crew passing by. “It’s good to see you again.”

The set of Obi-Wan’s mouth softened as he wrapped his hand around Rex’s wrist. “You as well.” His head tilted towards the mess. “Are you hungry, though? We can get something to eat.”

Rex shook his head; his exhaustion and hunger had fallen away at the first sight of Obi-Wan, and he didn’t want to waste what time they had.

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan squeezed his wrist once before Rex let him go. “Not to be forward,” he added with a sly curl of his mouth, “but perhaps you can give me a tour of your bunk.”

“Mine?” he asked. The guest quarters aboard weren’t luxurious, but they were certainly nicer than what the commissioned men received.

“If you’re needed that’s where your men will look for you. I don’t want them wasting time trying to locate you in the event of an emergency.”

Rex was surprised, although he shouldn’t be. Obi-Wan had always taken care with him, and Rex could only help he did the same in return.

“And,” Obi-Wan added, “it makes me sentimental, given our history.”

The flush conquered his face. Their history included an enthusiastic coupling up against the wall of his quarters aboard _The Resolute._

“It’s not far,” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Lead the way.”

Rex set a brisk pace, which Obi-Wan easily matched, and Rex hoped they were not too obvious. But, he realized with a start, what would it matter? Obi-Wan had been right after all; they did not face the same censure as Skywalker and Amidala, especially not here, and his brothers understood taking any comfort when offered.

When their fingers brushed, Rex swallowed his fear and took Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, holding on tightly.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan murmured, surprised, “hello there.”

“You said that already.”

“It bears repeating.” They walked in silence for a moment, and when Rex brushed his thumb over Obi-Wan knuckles, he said, “How much farther is it?”

“We’re nearly there.” He quickened his pace so that they were nearly running. It was undignified, and he would never hear the end of it if Cody caught wind, but Rex didn’t care and neither did Obi-Wan, judging by how he abandoned his sense of decorum as he nearly tripped to keep up.

“Please tell me this is it,” Obi-Wan said when they came to a stop before his bunk.

“It is,” Rex said, keying in the code before gently shoving Obi-Wan inside. He quickly put on the privacy request as he engaged the locks.

“It’s nice,” Obi-Wan said.

“It isn’t,” Rex said.

“There’s a bed. That’s all I really need.”

“Good,” Rex said, and pushed Obi-Wan against the door he just locked, palm cradling his head to soften the knock back. He could practically feel the quip coming, so he kissed Obi-Wan before it could form.

Obi-Wan opened for him easily, more than touch of desperation seeping between them. Rex sighed as Obi-Wan licked into his mouth and as Obi-Wan’s hands twined in his hair, tugging just a bit. Rex moaned, surprised, which would have been mortifying if Obi-Wan didn’t do it again with intent.

Rex bit at his mouth, and Obi-Wan sucked in an unsteady breath as they parted. “I take it you did miss me after all,” he said, tonguing his bottom lip.

“Did you think I didn’t?” Rex asked, brushing his thumb along the edge of Obi-Wan’s ear. “The men talk and I thought it’d be—”

“I know. I was only teasing.”

“Oh.” Relief pooled in his stomach. “Good.”

Obi-Wan kissed him again, slow enough that Rex could appreciate the unfamiliar rasp of their beards. Obi-Wan’s hand slid from his hair to the small of his back, urging him in closer. Rex took the hint, slipping a knee between Obi-Wan’s legs to press in.

“That’s it,” Obi-Wan said, head falling back so that Rex could get at his neck. “I’ve missed this.”

Rex bit down, relishing the hissed breath that earned him. He mouthed the skin to soften the sting. Obi-Wan had a lovely neck, and if it wasn’t so lewd he would take more time to admire the way the high collars of Obi-Wan’s coats framed him.

He drew back to take in the soft part of Obi-Wan’s red mouth.

“I’ve missed your mouth,” Rex said, unthinking and immediately regretting it.

Obi-Wan smirked. “How much have you missed it?”

“I take that back.” Hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, he backed up.

“It’s too late now.” Obi-Wan tugged at his shirt, and Rex paused to obligingly pull it off. “What did you miss specifically?”

“Not this.” He carefully undid the knot of Obi-Wan’s sash, unwrapping it from Obi-Wan’s waist before folding it with care as he knew the importance of Obi-Wan’s family colors. Obi-Wan watched with a fond indulgence as Rex set it aside on the small desk before starting on the shirt buttons. “You being smart.”

Obi-Wan ran his palms along Rex’s ribs. Rex winced when he found a bruise, and Obi-Wan pressed an apologetic kiss to his collarbone. “You say that, but I don’t see you finding another way to, hm, how shall I put this? Ah, yes. Occupy my smart mouth.”

That, Rex was dismayed to find, really did it for him, and he popped the last few buttons free in his haste to get to Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan laughed, delighted, as Rex stripped him of coat and shirt before shoving him down onto the bed. He landed in a graceless sprawl, half propped on his elbows as an errant bit of hair curled over his forehead.

Rex planted a knee between Obi-Wan’s spread thighs and laid his hand flat against Obi-Wan’s chest. Carefully, he pressed Obi-Wan back into the mattress, pinning him there as Obi-Wan’s heart thudded beneath his palm.

“You like this,” Rex said, surprised.

“I do.” Obi-Wan’s gaze was direct and unafraid. “And I think you do, too.”

Rex pressed down harder, just to see the way Obi-Wan swallowed.

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, voice gone low, “while I appreciate you taking charge, I can’t help but notice that my mouth remains unoccupied. Perhaps you should remedy that.”

Rex stilled. “Are you trying to ask for something?

“Can’t you tell?”

“You have to tell me.” They’d agreed to honestly state their desires. Sex, as Obi-Wan had made a point of saying, was something meant to be enjoyed by them both.

“Rex.” Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around his wrist, and Rex immediately eased the pressure keeping him pinned, settling back so Obi-Wan could sit up. “Listen very carefully to me. I want you to fuck my mouth. Is that something you also want?”

“Yes,” he said, the admission scraped from him. “But if at any point you feel uncomfortable—”

“I’ll tell you. I promise.” Obi-Wan tugged on his wrist, and Rex took the hint, leaning into the kiss Obi-Wan claimed, an edge to it that left Rex’s lips feeling tender and bruised. Obi-Wan broke it only to undo Rex’s pants, reaching in and drawing his cock out. “Then shall we proceed?”

“Yes.” He gasped as Obi-Wan stroked him, hips shifting into it before he could help himself. Obi-Wan rubbed a thumb over the head, and Rex caught him by the wrist, drawing him away so he could think. “How do you want me?”

“Every way,” Obi-Wan said with his smart mouth. “But specifically right now let’s start by losing the pants.” He paired this with a rather ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows that made Rex relax with a laugh, which was likely the goal.

He stood and finished the job Obi-Wan had thoughtfully begun, and then he grabbed the cuffs of Obi-Wan’s tight trousers and said, “Some help, please.” Obi-Wan obligingly lifted his hips and Rex pulled them off, giving an extra tug when they caught around Obi-Wan’s rather knobby knees.

“This was much easier than your dress uniform,” Obi-Wan said as he awkwardly crawled towards the head of the bunk.

“I told you to take it up with the senate.”

“It’s on the docket for the next session.” Obi-Wan propped himself against the wall, the standard pillow wedged under his head for some comfort.

Rex swallowed. “Where do you want me?”

Obi-Wan patted the mattress on either side of his chest. “Up here, if you please.”

Rex slowly swung his leg over Obi-Wan’s hips, knee walking his way to where Obi-Wan indicated. He apparently sat so stiffly that Obi-Wan seemingly felt compelled to run gentle hands along his thighs as if Rex was an anxious fathier that needed calming.

“Relax,” Obi-Wan said. “You’ll like this.”

“Will you like it?”

Obi-Wan slid his hands up to Rex’s hips. “I promise you I will.”

There was nothing Rex could do but trust him, and so when Obi-Wan urged him forward, Rex went, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Obi-Wan dragged his tongue along his lower lip in a way that Rex could only describe as wanton as if they were both in one of the romance novels the Zabrak senator had sent him.

“Trust me,” Obi-Wan said.

“I do,” Rex said, truthful.

“Good.” And Obi-Wan took him into his mouth.

Rex curled forward, forearm braced against the wall. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered as he drew Rex in deeper until Rex barely kept his eyes from rolling back. Obi-Wan worked him sweetly in a way that was nearly at odds with his smart mouth, and all Rex could do was pant and take it.

Time stretched out, and Rex lost all sense of anything that was not Obi-Wan, only coming back to himself when Obi-Wan drew back.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan’s sucked leisurely on the head of Rex’s cock, and Rex’s hips stuttered forward before he could control himself. “Now that’s the problem. I was serious about how I enjoyed you taking charge.”

“Oh.” It was hard to think, as if Obi-Wan was a concussive blast all on his own. “You want me to…?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “That is the idea, yes, if you would be so kind.” And then before Rex could do more than nod Obi-Wan swallowed him down.

This time his fingers dug hard and unrelenting into Rex’s hips, guaranteed to leave bruises, as if Rex was his to do with as he pleased. Rex was, and so he rocked his hips slow and careful, and then when Obi-Wan groaned, faster and less careful, trusting Obi-Wan would not ask for anything he couldn’t handle. He pressed in deeper, and Obi-Wan swallowed around him, eyes sweeping closed.

Lost in the heat of it, Rex could only stare in wonder where Obi-Wan’s mouth was stretched around his cock as Rex fucked into his mouth. He tucked his thumb to the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth, feeling a great and terrible tenderness welling him up even as he quickened his thrusts.

“Oh,” he said, barely aware he was doing so, “you’re beautiful.”

Obi-Wan groaned, gripping Rex so hard it tipped into pain, and suddenly it was too much, and he gasped, desperate, “Wait. I can’t—Obi-Wan, _wait.”_

He slid a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, cradling the back of his head, offering support when Obi-Wan fell backward, his mouth hot and ruined. Rex felt himself shake as he pressed his fingers to the bow of Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan said, and flipped them. Rex blinked up at him, dazed, and Obi-Wan fell upon him with a sharp desperation. The kiss was wild and aching, and he never wanted it to end, gripping Obi-Wan by the back of the neck when it seemed like he might pull away.

“Let me,” Obi-Wan said, words barely making it out. “Rex, please, let me.”

Obi-Wan’s voice was rough and hoarse, and Rex shuddered and said, “Yeah, come on, do it. I want it.”

Obi-Wan slotted himself between his thighs, and any finesse he might have possessed was long gone. Obi-Wan kissed him gracelessly as he rutted against him without any rhythm. Rex worked a hand between them as he nudged up under Obi-Wan’s jaw, putting his teeth to the skin where not even Obi-Wan’s high collars would hide his mark.

“Can you like this?” Rex asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “Just keep— _fuck—_ keep doing that.”

Rex could, even if his grip was clumsy as he stroked their pricks together. They were both leaking, making each stroke easier. Obi-Wan made another noise in the back of his throat, and Rex dragged his mouth along Obi-Wan’s neck, tongue pressed to the sharp stutter of his pulse.

Obi-Wan’s hands were back in his hair, grip gone tight and painful.

Rex drew back just enough to say, “You can. I like it.”

And Obi-Wan pulled on his hair as he came, hips jerking and red mouth falling open.

“Yeah,” Rex said, the words tumbling senselessly out of him, “like this, just like this.”

Obi-Wan nearly collapsed against him, and Rex smoothed his hand along Obi-Wan spine as if he was now the one in need of calming.

After a moment that Obi-Wan spent catching his breath, he pushed himself up on his elbows and said, “You like coming like this, when you can see my face.”

“Kiss me,” Rex said, which was answer enough.

Obi-Wan did, languid and satisfied, and that was how Rex came, seen and known, laid out under Obi-Wan as his orgasm left him shaking. His mouth went slack, and Obi-Wan kissed him again, taking his time until Rex felt his head soften and go quiet.

When he was satisfied, Obi-Wan carefully rolled to the side, and Rex caught him about the waist, knowing how much narrower the bunk was then Obi-Wan’s large bed.

“Do you know,” Obi-Wan said, “I do believe you’ve ruined me for anybody else.”

“Sorry,” Rex said, the word nearly lost to a yawn.

“I somehow doubt you are.”

“You’re right. I’m not.” He shifted onto his side. “We’ve made a mess.”

“We have,” Obi-Wan agreed, smug.

The fresher was far away, and Rex aimlessly fished along the edge of the mattress until he found a spare cloth. Obi-Wan took it from him and wiped them down. It wasn’t incredibly thorough, but it would do.

“Are you falling asleep?” Obi-Wan asked.

Rex belatedly blinked his eyes open. The exhaustion had returned, and not even Obi-Wan seemed to be enough to ward it off this time. “I think so.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“The month spent in a swamp under fire wore me out,” Rex said because the last thing Obi-Wan needed was his considerable ego stroked.

“But I helped.”

He sighed and pulled Obi-Wan down, tugging until Obi-Wan let himself be arranged on his side with Rex tucked against his back. “You may have helped.”

Smug, Obi-Wan said, “I thought I might have.”

Another yawn practically cracked his jaw. “For the record, this is what I meant I said I didn’t like your smart mouth.”

“Your dislike has been noted,” Obi-Wan said dryly, and Rex would have got in the last word but it was too late; he was already asleep.

* * *

Rex woke to a knee in his thigh as Obi-Wan tried to keep his restless tossing to a minimum.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, cracking an eye open.

Obi-Wan had turned off the lights, and all Rex could make out was the line of his jaw. “I now understand your complaints about my bed being too soft, if this is what you’re used to. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“C’mere.” He rolled onto his back, dragging Obi-Wan along until Obi-Wan was draped over him. “Better?”

“This can’t be comfortable for you.”

Rex had spent the last month sleeping in full kit in a swamp; this was much more enjoyable. He smoothed his hand down Obi-Wan’s spine. “It’s good. You’re not heavy.”

“That’s not what I—oh, very well.” Obi-Wan drew his nails along his scalp, and Rex turned his head to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s wrist. “Go back to sleep.”

Rex did.

* * *

The door chimed. As Obi-Wan clambered off the bed, Rex roused himself just enough to snag him about the waist before he got too far.

“It’s the door,” Obi-Wan said, voice hoarse, and Rex suffered a faint twinge of guilt. The chime sounded again, as the interloper ignored his privacy request. Obi-Wan dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

There was no ship wide alarm, which meant that for once they weren’t being shot at, and so Rex was content to let Obi-Wan handle it. He rolled on his side, just awake enough to see Obi-Wan wrap the top sheet around his waist.

If he was unlucky enough it’d be Cody on the other side, and Rex would be subjected to the eyebrow for the foreseeable future. Probably wasn’t, given Cody would have already lost patience and overridden the locks. Couldn’t be R4 for the same reason.

He slid back toward sleep as Obi-Wan opened to door to a droid, and said, “Hello. Oh, yes, I see. I can take it, thank you.”

The droid’s reply was too quick for him to follow, although Rex thought xe said something about how xe had promised.

“Of course she made you promise,” Obi-Wan said, annoyed. “No, I understand. He’s right there. You can truthfully report back you saw him, although I would appreciate it if you reminded her to perhaps consider respecting my occasional bit of privacy.” The droid’s response was anxious and high-pitched. “My apologies. I was being facetious. I wouldn’t put you in that position. I’ll tell her myself when I see her. Thank you.”

The door shut, and Rex listened to the quiet sounds of Obi-Wan moving about the room. “Did R4 send someone to check on us?”

“On you specifically.” The mattress shifted as Obi-Wan settled somewhere around his knees. “You may as well finish waking up. Dinner has arrived.”

“Pretty sure it’s not worth it,” he said, but gave in and opened his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Barely two hours. It’s still early.”

Rex stretched and pushed himself up. Obi-Wan sat with his back to the wall and his legs hooked over Rex’s, a tray balanced on his knees. The knot that secured the sheet was slipping, and one good tug would undo it entirely. Rex delivered it.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “If you want me naked you only have to say.”

“I want you naked,” Rex said, which seemed to startle Obi-Wan into momentary silence. Rex carefully bit back a smug smile. “How’s your throat?”

“Sore,” Obi-Wan admitted, “but the tea will help.”

There were two cups on the tray, and Obi-Wan handed him one. “Caf?” he asked.

“Decaf, I’m afraid. Same for my tea. You know R4’s feelings about caffeine at night.”

“I’m aware.” He’d been subjected to a lecture last time he was on Coruscant. He warily eyed the covered dishes. “What did we get?”

Obi-Wan pulled off the lid. “Some kind of meat, which is only marginally gray. That’s promising. Vegetables, I believe. They’re green, at least. And what appears to be a type of porridge.”

“The duracrete,” Rex said. “Toss it.”

“Ah, one of those.” Obi-Wan set the two bowls aside before passing over a plate and some utensils. “Had enough of that from my time spent on Mandalore. Horrid stuff.”

That wasn’t surprising. Rations and mess food were the same everywhere.

“R4 scan these?” he asked, poking at the meat.

“I doubt anyone is unwise enough to try to poison me onboard the army’s flagship.”

“I meant your allergy.” He cut of a small piece of meat and gave it a tentative chew. It was nearly tasteless but not tough; he’d eaten worse.

Obi-Wan neatly speared a vegetable. “Do you really think the mess staff has access to asafetida?”

Rex shrugged. “Sometimes the men bring back local fare. A cousin in Nickel Company smuggled a native fruit aboard. Turned out half of us were mildly allergic to it. Everyone broke out in hives.”

“Were you one of those affected?” The face he made was apparently answer enough because Obi-Wan said, “I’ll let R4 know. She’s writing a new subroutine for you. She’ll want to program this in, if you remember what kind of fruit it was.”

“I didn’t know she was doing that,” Rex said, embarrassed for no reason he could name.

“She loves you, and this is how she shows it, by completely disregarding any and all personal boundaries. Well, that and passing unkind judgment over your life choices.”

“All your life choices?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, nudging his leg, “not all of them.”

They ate in a companionable silence, and Rex waited until Obi-Wan had drunk about half his tea before saying, “What really brought you this far to the Outer Rim?”

Obi-Wan sighed and laid off poking the last of the meat. “It really is personal business. A friend’s mother was doing poorly, and I thought to visit in case she took a turn.”

“This friend wouldn’t be Hondo Ohnaka, would it?”

That earned him what would have been a sharp look if Obi-Wan wasn’t such a consummate politician. “Where did you come up with that?”

“You’ve mentioned him before, and R4 might have said he was someone you knew in your rebellious youth.”

“That sounds far too diplomatic for her,” Obi-Wan said, and he wasn’t wrong; R4’s description of Ohnaka and Obi-Wan’s past escapades had been unkind but not spoken without fondness.

“What’s going on?

Obi-Wan hesitated, and Rex wondered if they’d finally run up against the limits of their relationship. Obi-Wan had, through a series of careful and heavily encrypted transmissions, relayed the events of the personhood bill being shelved, although they refrained from discussing the implications further.

It would be better if they just let it lie; after all Rex held a commission in the Grand Army of the Republic and Obi-Wan served that same Republic, even if his suspicions edged the line of treason. He couldn’t deny the fact that it’d be safer and wiser if their relationship was confined to the occasional tryst and nothing more.

But Rex had earned his _jaig eyes_ honorably, and he was tired of denying what he wanted. And what he wanted was Obi-Wan, for however long that may be.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me,” he said, firm and unafraid.

Obi-Wan gave in with a sigh. “I actually was visiting his mother. That wasn’t a lie. She has quite the connections, on both sides of the conflict. She promised to keep me informed if she hears anything, and she’ll pass along messages to Hondo if need be. He’s gone to ground again. Something about trying to ransom a general, I believe.”

“You’d have to speak with Cody about that one,” he said. “That had nothing to do with Torrent or Skywalker.”

“You can imagine my surprise about that,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Rex set the dishes on the desk, making a note to put in a request for a cleaning droid to collect them in the morning. “Learn anything useful?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “But you should remain alert. Halle Burtoni knows what you mean to me.”

It was never a good thing to be the focus of the long necks’ scrutiny, but it wasn’t like Rex hadn’t drawn their attention back when he was a cadet with a gene mutation and a penchant for shooting his mouth off. His brothers had his back and now so did Obi-Wan.

“I will,” he said. “And you need to be careful, too.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“You better or R4’s gonna have words with you.”

“She always has words with me.” Obi-Wan pulled his legs under him, awkwardly crawling up the bed until he could comfortably situate himself in Rex’s lap.

Rex tipped his head back to hold Obi-Wan’s gaze. It was a position Obi-Wan seemed to prefer, kneeling over him while Rex gazed up at him. Rex found he liked it. “When do you depart?” he asked quietly, palming Obi-Wan’s thighs.

“Late morning.” Obi-Wan brushed a thumb along his jaw and cheek, pricking his beard with each slow sweep. “ _The Resilient_ is docking at a supply station orbiting Glee Ansem, and from there R4 and I will continue to the Core.”

The hyperlanes in that sector were secure, and they would reach Coruscant in a matter of days, but that wasn’t until the morning.

“What time is it?” he asked

“It’s still rather early.” Obi-Wan leaned in until his mouth just brushed Rex’s left ear. “We have hours yet.”

“Better not let them go to waste,” he said, and put those hours to good use.

* * *

It was early when they made it to the officer refresher, which was empty but for the odd man coming off third shift. They managed to avoid any stares, but it was still obvious what they’d spent the night doing, even without the fresh bruises on his hips and the beard burn covering Obi-Wan’s neck and thighs.

A lieutenant Rex fatalistically recognized from Ghost Company gave them an approving nod on his way past, and it was probably too much to hope that Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed.

As if on cue, Obi-Wan said, prim and proper, “Why thank you.”

Rex shoved him toward the showers. “That’s going to get back to Cody.”

“While I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Obi-Wan said, stripping out of the borrowed blacks as he went, “you must know Cody is already well aware of our activities. Why do you think he gave you the shift off?”

“I thought he was doing me a favor.” A terrible thought occurred to him. “Did you put him up to that?”

“I didn’t have the opportunity. He decided this all on his own, although he did say something about how this should put you in a better mood.”

“God,” Rex muttered as the sonics kicked in; no more water rations.

“Have I put you in a better mood?” Obi-Wan asked as if he didn’t know the answer.

He refused to give Obi-Wan the satisfaction of the truth, instead pouring a handful of cleanser over his head and smiling as Obi-Wan sputtered and tried to jerk away. Obi-Wan’s smart mouth taken care of for the moment, Rex wasted no time in washing up. Sonics were objectively more effective than water, but Rex was from Kamino and it just wasn’t the same.

He didn’t linger, instead retrieving fresh blacks for them both from the machine as Obi-Wan finished trimming his beard. Luckily for Obi-Wan, he had the same general build of a brother and their clothing fit him for the most part. Rex was self-aware to admit he liked how Obi-Wan looked in the clothes, as if he belonged among Rex and his brothers.

“How does it look?” Obi-Wan asked, turning his head back and forth to make sure the beard was even.

He was content to watch Obi-Wan give in to a small measure of vanity. “You’re keeping it shorter now.”

“I thought it would be a nice change.”

“Might be a nicer change to shave it off completely.”

“God no,” Obi-Wan said, horrified. “Without the beard, I look like I’m twelve. It’s dreadful.”

“Now I really want to see that.”

“If you’re that curious I’m sure R4 has some old holos in her database to show you. If not, my mothers need only a little convincing to send over the most embarrassing ones.” Obi-Wan replaced the razor back in the rack. “But what about you? Are you going to shave?”

Rex scratched his beard; it itched like hell the first month growing in. “Haven’t really decided. Do you like it?”

“I do.” Obi-Wan cupped his check. “But if we’re being entirely honest, it hides too much of your handsome face.”

Rex flushed. “I can get rid of it.”

“Only if you want to.” Obi-Wan kissed him. “I told you before that I’ll like whatever you choose.”

“Might keep it for a bit longer, just to try it out.”

“You do look good with a beard,” Obi-Wan said, and kissed him again.

Men assigned to fist shift began to trickle in, and so they finished dressing and made their escape before they drew more than one friendly leer. By the time they made it back to his bunk, his armor had been delivered and was stacked neatly in the corner. The droid, in addition to removing the dinner dishes, had taken upon itself to neatly fold Obi-Wan’s clothes and stack them on the newly made bed. Rex resigned himself to the rumors that were sure to rapidly circulate. The only beings who loved gossip more than a brother was a droid.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so clean,” Obi-Wan said, admiring the armor.

“Don’t get used to it. It won’t last.”

“No, I suppose it won’t.” There was a resigned edge to the words. “You’ll need to touch up your color scheme. It’s faded.”

That was true enough. The swamp and algae had done on a number on the markings. All of Torrent was due for a refresh, and Rex would need to check that Skywalker or Tano had remembered to submit the proper requisition forms for more blue paint and sealant.

Obi-Wan sorted through the folded pile of clothes, shaking out his trousers and shirt, frowning at the wrinkles. Rex didn’t know why it bothered him, given the normal state of his wardrobe back in his apartments; the pile on the chair left most of Obi-Wan’s wardrobe looking worse for wear.

“We can go to your quarters if you want to change,” he said.

“It’s too far to bother with.” Obi-Wan stripped out of the black shirt in favor of his proper one. He quickly did up the buttons, pausing when he reached the missing ones.

“Sorry,” Rex said.

Obi-Wan slid him a sly look. “Somehow I don’t think you are.”

“The boys will be unbearable.”

“They’re going to be unbearable regardless of what I’m wearing.” Obi-Wan shucked the black pants, and Rex tried to hide his disappointment. “I’m certain by now the entire ship knows what we spent last night doing. We might as well let them have their fun.”

“You could wear the blacks,” Rex said before he could help himself. “Make it less obvious.”

“How would that make it less—ah.” Obi-Wan’s smile took on a knowing edge. “You like me in this.”

One day Obi-Wan would lose the ability to make him flush as if he was a cadet who just figured out what his dick was for, but until then Rex would just have to suffer through it. “I like how it makes you look.”

“Do you think the quartermaster would notice if I took an outfit with me?”

“No.”

“Excellent. I’ll have these sent to my ship.”

Rex knew better than to ask how Obi-Wan was going to arrange that—the answer was most likely R4—and instead began to sort through his armor to make sure everything was in order. He wasn’t scheduled to meet with Cody until later, and there was no pressing reason for him to get in full kit until then. After the swamp moon it was a relief to have relatively fresh air on his skin, and he was reluctant to give that up so soon.

He laid out each component to ensure everything was accounted for, especially the pieces that belonged to his batchmates: Snow’s right handplate, Keeli’s left greaves, and Cody’s vambrace. As long as he carried those he would never be without his brothers. The droids understood the importance, and they took extra care that those were never lost.

At the bottom of the pile was an extra vambrace, shiny and white; the quartermaster had approved of his request for a replacement. He had submitted it before they were deployed, and he’d forgotten about it during the month that followed.

He set it aside in favor of his old one, which was battered and scored from two years of deployments to various hot zones. He rubbed a thumb over the tally marks, each representing a successful return. The entire thing was ugly and utilitarian, on the opposite end of the spectrum from Obi-Wan’s normal wardrobe, but it had done its job and seen him through all the tough spots he carefully kept count of. It was important; Obi-Wan would understand that.

“Just out of curiosity,” Obi-Wan said, “how many comments can I expect from Hardcase?”

“He’s allowed one before I assign him to latrine duty,” Rex answered automatically, voice steady even as his hands shook.

“So at least two, then.”

“More like a dozen, and Echo’s been getting smart with me lately.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “Your favorite is giving you attitude?”

“I don’t have favorites.”

“Or if you did it would be Ahsoka, I’m well aware. But if you did have to choose, it would be Echo and Fives.”

“ _If_ I had to choose _.”_ He watched Obi-Wan struggle into his tight trousers. “You don’t mind getting shit from the boys?”

“Why would I? They’re your brothers. I’d actually be more concerned if they were polite with me. Oh, for god’s sake.” Obi-Wan gave a ridiculous and undignified hop in order to wrestle the trousers the rest of the way up and over his bony hips, a move unbefitting Senator Kenobi but perfectly Obi-Wan. “I should just get rid of these. They’re more trouble than they’re worth.”

“I like them,” Rex said, which earned him another smirk that quickly faded when Obi-Wan saw the vambrace in his hands.

“Rex?” he said, oddly tentative.

“I never told you what it means when we exchange pieces of our armor,” Rex said.

Obi-Wan’s hands twitched before he folded them behind his back. The top button on his trousers was still undone. “I know you carry your batchmates’, but I’ve been told it’s different between,” and he hesitated for a moment, “partners.”

“It’s a reminder and a promise that even apart we’re never alone.”

Obi-Wan remained silent, gaze flicking from Rex’s face to the vambrace and back again.

“You mean something to me,” he added, aware of how clumsy the words were but unable to find better. “I want to make that promise to you.”

Obi-Wan’s hands fell to hang loose at his side. “With me?”

“Yes,” he said, because he was learning to ask for what he wanted. He held out the vambrace. “It’s yours, if you want it.”

With surprising speed, Obi-Wan snatched the vambrace, cradling it carefully as if it was a delicate thing instead of battered plastoid. “I want it.”

“Oh,” Rex said, relief pooling in his sternum, “good.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan echoed before he gripped Rex by the back of the neck and kissed him.

A laugh bubbled between them, and he couldn’t tell where it started, him or Obi-Wan, only that it bounced back and forth until they were left grinning at each other like a couple of damn

shinies.

“You had me worried,” Obi-Wan said. “You looked so serious.”

“Sorry. Wanted to do it right.”

“You did.” Obi-Wan turned the vambrace over in his hands. “Help me put this on.”

“The latches are here.” He guided Obi-Wan’s fingers to the hidden clasps, letting him figure out the trick to disengaging them. “It might need to be adjusted if it doesn’t fit. Efe should be able to assist, or you can speak with the quartermaster before you depart.”

“I don’t believe that’s necessary.” Obi-Wan carefully rotated his arm. The vambrace looked out of place against his clothes, drawing attention to itself in a way Rex hadn’t expected but greatly appreciated. “It’s a fine fit.”

Rex slipped the tips of his fingers along the inside of Obi-Wan’s wrist, tucked just under the armor’s edge. “It looks good.”

“I rather think so.” Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss, but before Rex could settle in to enjoy it properly, he jerked back. “ _Blast_.”

“What?” Rex asked, reaching towards where his sidearm was laid beside the bed. “What is it?”

“I don’t have any armor piece for you.” He looked genuinely distressed.

“It’s all right. I wasn’t expecting for you to give me anything. Armor, I mean,” he added quickly when Obi-Wan glared.

Obi-Wan didn’t seem convinced, but any irritation was quickly lost as he said, soft, “Oh, I know.” He spun around and crossed the short distance to the desk where his sash lay. He undid the folds until it was draped over his open palms, the colors catching the light.

“I can’t take this,” Rex said.

Obi-Wan stepped close. “You can. Lift your arms. I’ll show you the proper way to tie it.”

Rex shook his head. “It’s your family’s colors. I can’t wear them. I need permission from your clan head.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “And how do you know that?”

“You always wear your colors, even on Christophsis. I was curious. I did some research.” That wasn’t strictly a lie.

“You asked R4.”

“I asked R4.” Hesitantly, he touched the edge of the sash. The Kenobi clan colors were beautiful, a shade of 501st blue interlaced with gold and green and one thin line of red. To wear them was to declare himself a member of Obi-Wan’s clan. “It’s not that I don’t want it, but I don’t have the right.”

“Well, about that.” Obi-Wan’s gaze, usually so direct, settled somewhere around his chin. “I may have spoken with my grandmother, and she’s given her permission.”

“Oh,” Rex said, and then, before he could think better of it, “When?”

“Not long after the poisoning attempt.” Obi-Wan’s gaze finally shifted to his. “I was tired of waiting. It’s yours, if you want it.”

“I want it,” Rex said, and Obi-Wan smiled as he looped the sash around Rex’s waist, tying the ends in a complicated knot.

Obi-Wan smoothed the folds into place. “I know you can’t wear this with your armor, but you have the colors.”

“Turns out I have a new vambrace in need of paint.”

“You do,” Obi-Wan agreed, and pulled him close.

The kiss rode the sharp edge of desire, and Rex tugged at Obi-Wan’s shirt, trying to slide a hand underneath. Soon Obi-Wan would depart for Coruscant and Rex would deploy to the next hot spot, but right now, just for this moment, they were together, and he had every intention of savoring it.

“Wait,” Obi-Wan said, catching Rex’s hand where he was teasing the waistband of his trousers. “There is nothing I’d like more than to take you back to bed, but R4 is expecting us. She deserves to spend time with you. She loves you, too.”

“You’re right,” he said, brain skipping over _loves you, too_ in a way that was unhelpful. He tucked the thought away until he had time to properly appreciate it. “We should go before we, uh…”

“Get distracted again?”

“Something like that.” Rex glanced about the room, but everything was in order, all evidence from the night before wiped away as if it never happened. He adjusted the sash, using the movement to hide how he pressed on one of the bruises as a reminder. “You have everything?”

“I believe so.” Obi-Wan slid his jacket on, taking a moment to straighten the collar that did nothing to hide the mark Rex had sucked onto his skin, and proceeded to roll the sleeves up so there was no mistaking it was Rex’s vambrace on his arm. “Shall we?”

Their pace back was more leisurely compared to the previous day, and they drew their fair share of curious looks. By the time they made it to the mess hall, Rex was sure the gossip mill was steadily churning away, which meant he was unsurprised when they were met by Cody.

“Good morning, Commander,” Obi-Wan said.

“Senator,” Cody said, gaze flicking down to the vambrace and then over to Rex. The eyebrow started its slow rise. “I hope you found your accommodations,” and he paused just enough to make Rex uncomfortable, “adequate.”

“More than adequate, thank you.”

Rex was no Jedi, but he had a clear vision of what his future held, and so he said, “Did you need anything, sir?”

“Not right now, Captain,” Cody said with a sardonic look that made it clear Rex was not going to escape unscathed. “I’ve already debriefed Skywalker and Tano. Meet me at fifteen hundred to review Torrent’s readiness assessment.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said.

“Enjoy your meal.” To Obi-Wan, Cody said, “I appreciate your assistance on this matter, Senator.”

Obi-Wan politely tipped his head and said, “I was happy to help. In fact, I do believe the pleasure was all mine.”

“Hopefully not all of it. Fifteen hundred.” Cody bumped knuckles to Rex’s shoulder and then to Obi-Wan’s. “Not a bad choice,” he added.

Obi-Wan was left blinking in Cody’s wake, clearly thrown by the gesture. “That was familiar of him,” he finally said as they joined the food line.

Rex passed over a tray. “You might want to get used to it. A lot of the men will be less formal around you now.” At Obi-Wan’s confused frown, Rex tapped two fingers to the vambrace.

“Ah, I see,” Obi-Wan said, pleased.

Rex should have spent less time worrying about his brothers’ reactions and more time realizing how unbearably smug this was going to make Obi-Wan, who proceeded to prove him right by the way he was damn near showing off each time he selected a dish. He certainly caught the attention of the men assigned to mess duty, and by the time Rex reached the end and grabbed some caf, he was aware that they were the center of attention. Refusing to feel uncomfortable, he straightened under the unabashed staring and let everyone look their fill.

“All right?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

“Yes,” he said firmly.

Obi-Wan smiled even as he scanned the mess. “Have you seen R4? She must be here somewhere.”

Rex didn’t, but he spotted a familiar miserable huddle of men in the back corner under the one light that was perpetually burned out. Seemed the boys got into the rotgut again, and he settled a hand low on Obi-Wan’s back to guide him over.

“You look worse than bantha shit,” Rex said.

“Why so loud?” Hardcase groaned from where he was laying face down on the table.

The rest of them hardly looked better. In a neat inverse from yesterday, Fives was slumped against Echo, who seemed on the verge of collapse himself. Jesse, the only one looking marginally alive, was playing pillow to Kix, who was either actually unconscious or just trying to avoid the light.

“You appear to have celebrated,” Obi-Wan said, voice pitched low out of a courtesy they didn’t deserve.

His answer came in a round of groans.

“Where’d you get the alcohol?” Rex asked. “And don’t say Cody. He doesn’t part with his stash.”

“Waxer,” Jesse admitted.

“You know better than to take anything from him. You’re lucky you didn’t end up in medical.”

“It’s his eyes,” Hardcase mumbled into the table. “They’re so gentle and mysterious.”

“Don’t let Boil you hear you say that,” said Echo.

Rex prodded Echo, who reluctantly slid over to make room, dragging Fives along with him.

“Have any of you seen R4?” Obi-Wan asked, taking a seat next to Rex.

“She went that way,” Kix answered, proving he was conscious as he pointed to the left without opening his eyes.

“She said something about needing to find the appropriate supplies,” Jesse clarified, rubbing slow circles on Kix’s back.

That was alarming, a feeling that wasn’t helped by R4’s trilling chirp as she hurried over to them, neatly spinning around various brothers.

“What is that?” Rex asked, squinting to try to get a better look. “Does she have a stim pack?”

“That would be her hangover cure,” Obi-Wan said, poking at what were probably eggs. “This will be unpleasant for you. My apologies in advance.”

Hardcase raised his head. “Sorry for wha— _son of a cockmonger!”_

That one administered to Hardcase, R4 moved on to her next target, stabbing each in turn with the stim before coming to rest next to Obi-Wan, leaving the boys swearing in her wake.

“What was that?” Kix said, eyes finally open.

Just a remedy she spent years perfecting on various Kenobis and their terrible life choices. They should start feeling better soon.

“It is, unfortunately, effective,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Ugh, I can taste my tongue again,” Fives complained.

Rex caught his wrist when he tried to swipe his caf. “Give that another thought, trooper,” he said.

“You’d let Tano take it,” Fives grumbled.

“I like her more than you.” He took a pointed sip and ignored Fives’ sulking.

Now, R4 said as she turned her attention onto them, she was glad to see they finally decided to join them. Did Rex sleep well?

“Yes,” he said, and kicked Hardcase in the shin before he could snicker.

Obi-Wan frowned and leaned forward. “Is that _paint?”_

How delightful to know that he wasn’t in need corrective optical surgery. It was, as he so astutely observed, paint.

She turned so that they could all get a proper look at the intersecting blue lines painted along her dome. It was precise work; most likely Hardcase’s doing as he had the steadiest hand.

It suited her, didn’t they think?

“It’s certainly a statement,” Obi-Wan said.

Then they were a matched set given what was on his arm.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said. “Yes. Well.”

Like saberjowls sensing blood in the water, it drew all the boys’ attention, and Rex and Obi-Wan found themselves the center of a spreading ring of silence.

“Huh,” Fives finally said. “Didn’t think you had it in you, sir. Good job.”

“You definitely had something in you,” Hardcase said with a lewd waggle of his eyebrows.

Rex sighed. “And that’s your one.”

“What? No! That doesn’t count! It wasn’t even about Kenobi!”

“Then you should have been more thoughtful.” Rex took a bite of his eggs. Cold and tasteless, as expected.

“I had one all planned about your hair color matching the goods, if you know what I mean.”

“Everyone knows what you mean,” Kix said.

“It was really clever,” Hardcase continued.

“I can guarantee it wasn’t,” said Echo.”

“You could still share it,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring Rex’s kick to his ankle. “I'm sure it’s worth latrine duty.”

“No, it’s too late now. It wouldn’t be the same.” Hardcase refused to be consoled even by Obi-Wan giving him a sympathetic pat on his hand.

R4 prodded Obi-Wan’s thigh, and said in a pointed whistle that she hoped Obi-Wan had reciprocated the declaration. She had raised him better than that.

“Debatable,” Obi-Wan said, “but I did.”

And how did he do that? She didn’t see any—oh. Oh! Rex was wearing the Kenobi colors!

“What colors?” Jesse asked, genuinely curious, and Rex stood with a sigh so they could get a good look at the sash tied about his waist. “It looks good on you, sir.”

“Thank you,” Rex said, and adopted Cody’s flat stare that would hopefully quiet them long enough he could finish his breakfast.

The stare didn’t work on R4, who informed him that he looked very good in it, indeed. She would also send him a manual on the different knots and when they should be worn as she was sure Obi-Wan had neglected to do so.

“It’s an archaic tradition,” Obi-Wan protested. “You’re the only one who cares about it.”

It was traditional, and she refused to let his impropriety reflect poorly on Rex, especially since she was sure Obi-Wan was in no hurry to actually marry him, despite the fact it would grant Rex full citizenship on Stewjon.

Rex choked on his caf.

His brothers stared in shocked silence. Hardcase’s mouth had dropped open.

And with his typical sense of timing, Skywalker said, “Who’s married?”

They all shared a long look, and before Rex could stop him, Hardcase said, “If no one’s going to say it— _ow!”_

R4 discreetly tucked away her electrical prod. No one was officially married. At least not yet.

Despite the act he liked to put on, Skywalker wasn’t actually stupid, and his gaze settled on Obi-Wan and the vambrace. “ _Oh,”_ he said, glancing at Rex, eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Rex said.

Skywalker grinned. “Good for you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Tano’s montrails, clean once again, rose behind Skywalker’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” she asked around a mouthful of bread.

“Don’t worry about it,” Skywalker said. “You’re too young, anyway.”

Tano made a face. “I’m not young _. You’re_ young.”

“You’re both young,” Obi-Wan said before they could devolve into bickering.

“What does that make you, old man?” Skywalker said. Hardcase shifted over, making room for him and Tano.

“Distinguished,” Obi-Wan replied.

“And what does that make Rex?” Echo asked, polite but for the gleam in his eye.

Rex met Echo’s gaze and said, “Your commanding officer who is handing out latrine duty. Are you volunteering, trooper?”

“No, he isn’t, sir,” Fives said quickly. Judging by Echo’s expression, Rex didn’t think that was true.

“I have a question,” Hardcase said.

“No, you don’t,” said Kix.

Hardcase ignored him. “Now that you two are, you know,” and he gestured between them with his fork, “do we get perks? Because I wouldn’t say no to diplomatic immunity.”

Tano frowned, confused. “Why would you get diplomatic immunity?” Jesse leaned over, speaking quietly. Her eyes widened, but the surprise gave way to delight as she nearly lunged over the table to punch Rex in the arm.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, and she smiled.

While that did pose some quite interesting possibilities, R4 observed, diplomatic immunity did not work like that. Unfortunately.

“I’m afraid you still have to follow the law,” Obi-Wan said to her.

The law was a social construct that applied to other beings.

“No one is getting diplomatic immunity,” Rex said. “Not even me.”

“Aw, come on,” said Tano.

“Gotta agree with Snips on this,” Skywalker said. “I feel like we definitely should have it.”

“I must agree with Rex on this,” Obi-Wan said, cradling his cup to warm his hands as _The Resilient_ ran cold, “but I do have the proper legal documents ready when you need to inevitably claim political asylum on Stewjon.”

“Always looking out for us, huh?” Skywalker said.

Obi-Wan face softened. “Always.”

The idea of seeking asylum worked wonderfully as a distraction, and R4 launched into an impromptu lecture about the process, encouraging all the wild scenarios the men spun out.

Obi-Wan leaned against him and said, quietly, “Everything all right?”

Rex took it in, his brothers and Obi-Wan and R4, Skywalker and Tano, the men he would stand and fight with and die for. They were all there and safe, and while it wouldn’t last, nothing did after all, it was a sweet moment in a war that didn’t afford many.

“Yeah,” he said, “everything’s good.”

He finished his caf, knuckles pressed to Obi-Wan’s vambrace, content and wanting for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you set out to write a relatively tame sex scene and end up with emotional and tender face fucking. Things happen.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://dharmaavocado.tumblr.com/)if you're so inclined.


End file.
